She Who Invites
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "I am the resurrection and the life, he who believes in Me will live even if he dies, I am the Immortal Shikon no Miko..." blue eyes met black eyes, "...aren't you tired of being alone? Won't you come with me? Let me help you, I can take you home, I can give you life; let me free you from these dark confines, let me help you," a hand reached out to a lone shadowy figure, "Crona..."


**She Who Invites**

 **Summary: "I am the resurrection and the life...he who believes in Me will live even if he dies...I am the Immortal Shikon no Miko..." blue eyes met black eyes, "...aren't you tired of being alone? Won't you come with me? Let me help you, I can take you home...I can give you life; let me free you from these dark confines...let me help you," a hand reached out to a lone shadowy figure, "...Crona..."**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Crona**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _...and the rains came down...and the stars fell from the skies. Oh how dark the night...it always seems, those castles and dreams, fade with the morning light..."_ A young woman sat in a room that was under repairs, it's all white void being reconstructed after the loss of the last Lord Death. She paused in her whispered song and glanced down the wrecked hall of Guillotines. "Where is he..." she looked around in annoyance, not really wanting to be there, but having no other choice.

"Ah...a visitor,"

She turned back to where she'd just been looking, and saw a boy walking down the hall, side stepping a toppled blade and gracefully jumping the mess of ruble that lay between them. "You must be Death the Kid."

"I am, as of recently, I am also Lord Death."

She smiled, "Kid is alright, yes?"

A frown marred his face when he realized that she wasn't going to call him by the newly acquired title. "It's fine."

"Wonderful, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kagome of the Shikon no Tama...your father and I used to be partners. Before this school..."

Kid's eyes widened at the implications of her age. "You must be a witch then,"

"I'm no witch, I'm a guardian...I am however...immortal...if that means anything to you." She stood up from the remains of the chair she'd been sitting in, walking over to him before bowing her head ever so slightly before meeting Kid's eyes. "It shouldn't though, considering you're a Grim Reaper. The only thing that can kill you is a direct attack on your soul...and it's not an easy feat...your fathers soul...must have been mutilated, for him to be killed. It's really hard to believe, honestly."

"You said you were his partner before the school was founded...what kind of weapon were you?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm the worst type of weapon, one that can't be destroyed...can't be controlled...can't be used but to cause grief and heart ache. The kind of weapon I am is best forgotten, left in the past where no one can ever get hurt by it again." Her eyes were glassy and moist, a painful look in her eyes caused Kid to change the subject.

"You came here for a reason what is it?"

"...I came here to offer my condolences, and my help. If there is anything that troubles you, as a newly appointed Lord Death, you can't possibly be expected to know how to do everything, and your father had asked me to assist any way that I could should his death come before you were ready."

"...he didn't think I was ready?"

Shaking her head, she laughed, "I love when people change my words around...he believed you were ready, he wanted you to have more time though."

"So he _didn't_ think I was ready." Kid sighed as he walked over to a broken mirror.

"You aren't listening...he didn't think you needed more time learning how to be a Grim Reaper. You are a Grim Reaper, and he wasn't under the impression that you required more time to learn to be the next Lord Death, believing that you were also more than ready for that role as well...he believed that you needed more time...just being a kid..." moving over to the boy she had come to see, she placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense under her touch, "Kid...he was your father before he was Lord Death...he loved you so much, he wanted you to experience _life_...not just _death_. Grim Reapers rarely get the opportunity to embrace things like love and life. Your father never got the chance to fall in love, and he never had an opportunity to live laugh. This city...was as much a prison to your father...as it was a home."

Kid looked back at Kagome, more relaxed after hearing her speak clearly about his father. "You really must have been close to my father...to know so much about him."

Kagome shrugged, "he tried to kill me once...or twice...actually, it became more like a game, and at some point, I just started hanging out around the creepy guy. When I found out he had split his chaotic mind to help him become more balanced, I had become worried."

"Split his chaotic mind?"

Kagome nodded, letting go of Kid, she knelt down in front of the broken mirror and lifted a larger shard of glass from the many smaller ones, "he removed the madness and fear from his soul...not all of it...but much of it. He pulled it from him, and Asura was created as such. I was always kept at a distance from the boy...your father feared that I would purify him...I had told him that it wouldn't be such a horrible thing if I did, sensing the danger that exuded off of Asura...when he had to seal Asura away, he did so in such a horrible way, there really is a difference between humans and Grim Reapers. I could never do what he did...your father...was one of a kind, sometimes not in a good way." She tilted the reflective glass and caught the face of Kid in it, smiling as she took in his troubled eyes. "Then he asked me what he should do. He wanted an heir...and so dearly desired to be a father. Death can't produce, Kid...so he asked what he had done wrong, and I had told him in the simplest way...good and evil coexist with one another...there can be no good, without evil, just as there can be no light without a little darkness...but that doesn't mean that one should forget about the shadows that come from the light and dark."

He stared at her through the mirror, his eyes not leaving hers, "you mean to say, that life isn't just black and white...there are blotches of gray strewn throughout the world."

Kagome smiled, "see...I was worried when your father told me that you were crazy OCD...but after meeting you, I can truthfully say that you are more than ready to be the next Lord Death...as long as you can admit that there is more than just good and evil...your weapons are a wonderful example...I've heard of them from your father, and from what I hear, they weren't law abiding citizens before they met you...right?"

"...hm..." Kid took a look around the void and smiled sadly, "I think I'll take a day off...if you don't mind cleanup duty."

Kagome laughed as she watched him turn away and walk off back through the dastardly hall of guillotines. _'Lord Death...kid does have a ways to go...but he will make an amazing Lord Death, perhaps even better than you. Until that day though...watch over your son...'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of She Who Invites.**

 **Below, I'm going to post the titles of my other stories in the SE/IY or SE categories, and you guys can try your luck at picking the one that gets uploaded next. I won't give you pairings, use your imagination, but you can only pick ONE! I'm going to go finish the next chapter to this one.**

 **Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 _ **First Time Feeling**_

 _ **CRAZY in Love**_

 _ **Misfits Living in a World on Fire**_

 _ **Death no Kagome**_

 _ **Don't Fear the Reaper**_

 _ **Falling Star**_

 **Soul Eater**

 _ **I Want Your Bite**_

 _ **In the Night She Hears Him Calling**_

 _ **Rebirth**_


End file.
